Trust
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Selina POV. Will Selina get Bruce to admit he loves her? Oneshot.


I've already lost my trust with him once. _I will not lose it again._

Bruce and I had been seeing each other for quite a while. Mutual friends of ours decided we would be a perfect match. Define _perfect_.

We both were left to fend for ourselves. Bruce had his man toys and money, and I had Isis and beautiful jewelry, thanks to weeks of robberies. I was a criminal, Bruce was the good guy. Good guy meets bad girl. Myself, being the bad girl. Perfect match. I rolled my eyes at the thought of it.

I was petite, curvy with gorgeous features that no man would ignore. Sporting black raven hair and large breasts, girls were constantly jealous of me. I did not give a shit. I made men drool.

I made _Bruce Wayne_ drool.

And yes, I can say that because I can recall his reaction to seeing me in leather. He literally made a …no wait, _nearly_ made a puddle of drool in my bedroom. The bedroom that was decorated in red accents, complete with the amazing feather bed that I just had to have. It was so perfect for me. Bruce grabs me and wraps his large, quite muscular arms around my tiny, petite waist. It feels so right to me. I lay my head against his shoulder and he cradles me in his arms. Seriously, I wonder if he enjoys going for the bad girls.

"What is it with men like you, falling for the wrong women? I'm not of the _Stepford _type you know." I quipped. Never in a million years would you find me slaving over a stove. I was satisfied with going out to nice restaurants and Chinese takeout meals. He kissed me gently against the nape of my neck. I purred like my alterego, as it was my weakness. I loved attention, and Bruce was giving it to me.

"I don't know why, Selina." Bruce said, stroking my hair gently. He smiled, and said, "We just do, I guess." I nodded, smiling.

Touching his bare chest, I rested my palm on his chest, pressing it lightly. My index finger gently traces against his chest, the tip of the manicured nail brushing against his skin. He seemed to enjoy it immensely, almost as if he was in another world. _I was in another world._

I smiled and he cupped his hands underneath my breasts. If there wasn't something Bruce was good at, he definitely was good at seducing me. I let him press me against the wall and he slipped his tongue down my throat. It was the first time I wasn't the one initiating the action. I just followed his lead, and threw my arms around his neck. We kissed passionately for what seemed like twenty minutes, his hands slipping up my blouse, the warmth of his hands, the palms circling my hips. It was quite mesmerizing.

"You like this, Selina?" he asked me, his lips pressed against my ear, whispering gently. It sort of tickled, in my opinion.

I grinned from ear to ear. "Yes." It came out hoarse, but somehow he found my voice sexier when it was hoarse. It was a big turn on to him.

"I love the way your voice makes those inflictions." Bruce murmured, as he kissed me against my neck again. Once again, I smiled warmly.

"It's the Jersey in me." I mumbled. Placing his hands on my hips, his hands caressing my sides gently, Bruce pushed me against the wall, and I licked my lips, smiling.

"You're quite the tiger aren't you?" I asked, breathing in his ear. He only laughed, kissing me against the nape of my neck. Nipping and sucking, I moaned in pleasure as he pressed his thumbs and index fingers against my supple nipples, circling them gently in a circular motion. I could only smile…it felt so good to me. It had been years since I had felt that way.

_Years._

It had been years since I had been in the company of a man, and for more than twenty whole minutes. He held me against him, placing his large muscular arms around my waist. I fell into it like an old habit, laying my head on his shoulder. Bruce kissed me lightly against my soft and silky hair. Breathing it in, he sighed.

"You smell wonderful, sweetheart." Pressing me with a bit more effort, he kissed me behind my ear. I could feel the sensation of his lips against the back of my ear. I admitted it had been way too long. I gasped and he put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Hush, Selina…" he cuddled me in his arms, and momentarily we parted. Holding out his hand he smiled, a sheepish grin. Bruce was always easily amused…and easily turned on by me. He led me to the bed, and I sat down, and he sat next to me, and pushed my hair behind me ear.

"Selina, this will probably surprise you with what I have to say." he took my hands in his. I was curious as to what he was thinking. He smiled, and continued.

"I…I love you." My mouth gaped open.

I guess I earned his trust…_for now_.


End file.
